nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aang
Avatar Aang a male Air Nomad, was the Avatar during the century-long conflict known as the War. His immediate predecessor was Avatar Roku, and his immediate successor is Avatar Korra. Being the manifestation of the world in human form, Aang was the only person in the Avatar World who could use all four bending disciplines: Airbending, Waterbending, Earthbending and Firebending. He was the main protagonist of Avatar: The Last Airbender. He was also one of a select few Avatars, and one of the first in many years, to learn the ancient art of Energybending, as well as the only Avatar to use it during the series. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Aang appeared as a thief in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Nicktoons MLB Aang appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. Aang throws right-handed and leaves an air trail behind. Hey That Little Guy Status *Cutter: **** *Gyro: ***** *Knuckle: **** *Screw: *** Nicktoons: Toons Wars Special Moves 'Fireball' Fireball is the neutral special of Aang. Aang punched forward, shooting out a fireball. Then something else will happen depending on what you do with the special button. If you just tap the button again, then he'll punch forward again to release another fireball. However, if the button is held down after Aang's first punch, then he'll charge fire in his hand and release it and release a bigger fireball that causes more damage and knockback. 'Water Whip' Water Whip is the side special of Aang. Aang bends a stream of water and use it to smack opponenets. It has a long hitstun and can be used for combos. Has medium damage and low knockback. 'Glider' Glider is the up special of Aang. Aang spins his staff like a helicopter's propeller and flies up vertically as fast and high like Sonic's Spring. If the special button is pressed during the any time of the up special and even falling, he transforms his staff into a glider and glide. His up special fall is faster than his regular fall. 'Ground Pillar' Ground Pillar is the down special of Aang. Aang picks up his foot and charges which cannot be saved. He then stomps his foot into the ground which creates a projectile that will last depending on how long the charge. If it hits an oppenent, a pillar of earth rises, throwing the victim up into the air. However, if he preforms this in the air, he will punch down (that can spike) and fall to the ground. Once he slams his fist into the ground, he releases a shockwave depending on how high he began falling. Causes low damage and medium knockback. 'Elemental Tornado' 'Elemental Tornado'is the War Strike of Aang. Aang floats up in the sky surrounds himself with a capsule of air which has a water, earth and fire circle around it. He first fires waterballs around followed by earth rocks and then by fireballs and ends with that he blows the air around him away, which mostly KO's the opponent if he/she got damaged by the previous attack. Special Costume Aang's special costume is based on his appearance in the last season when they went hiding in the Fire Nation. Aang had grown hair and had stolen a fire nation school uniform. He called himself Kuzon when he went to school and went with these clothes through the fire nation until the final battle against Fire Lord Ozai. Category:Characters Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Starters Category:Avatar Category:Earthbenders Category:Waterbenders Category:Firebenders Category:Heroes Category:Airbenders Category:Male